


Hotel

by skittydot



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this all in the span of 4 hours what is wrong with me, jus guys bein dudes, snuggles, this fic is fluffier then guys fur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydot/pseuds/skittydot
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what would have happened if guy and sam had to share the one bed room together?Well now u can find out!(Also this takes place slightly off of canon where Michellee and Guy r jus good buds)
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like my fic and if u have any feedback plz lemme know!!
> 
> In not a fanfic writer since this is only my third fic but I may make another one 4 these bois in the future if people are interested!!!

It all started with a simple dilemma:

Two people. One bed.

It really shouldn't have been a big deal. After all the bed they gave them was a king sized, plenty of room for both of them with extra space between. But even knowing this fact Guy still felt butterflies rise in the pit of his stomach when he heard the man say it.

Oh course Sam is blissfully ignorant to the situation and is already talking about all the fun things he and his SPB (slumber party buddy) can do together.

"Oh I'm so excited! Think of all the fun stuff we can do together like pillow flights, staying up till 4am marathoning bad movies, playing truth or dare, talking about our feelings,

Sam ended his last idea with an eyebrow wiggle, with was definitely not doing Guy on favors on his whole "keep all my feelings inside until I die" thing.

It wasn't long before they reached the door to the room they would be staying in. Once inside you could see that the place was in very nice shape; with its own mini kitchen, large flatscreen TV, and of course the large king sized bad.

"Woooah, swaanky," Sam remarked as he entered the room. "They must have given you the nicest room they have! These people must really like you Guy!"

Guy scoffed, "yeah, well two beds still would have been the preferred option."

"Aw, but then how would we be snuggle buddies?" Sam then proceeded to jump onto guy and give him a bone crushing hug. 

Guy of course was quick to end it, pushing Sam away while quickly changing the subject. 

"Hey why don't we see if they left any complimentary food in the fridge?"

Sam perked up and quickly ran to the fridge, delighted in what he saw inside.

"Wow this hotel really does have it all!" Sam said while pulling out a carton of green eggs and a ham. 

Of course. Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse. 

"Oh come on Guy, after all they taste especially good in a hotel!"

"I will not eat them in a hotel." 

"Suit yourself then."

Guy found eat while Sam cooked up his favorite dish. His overenthusiastic friend had a tendency to really get into his cooking: complete with singing and swaying his hips as he cooked.

It was infuriatingly adorable. 

After the food was made they both sat on the bed together while they tried to find something that they would both enjoy watching.

"We should watch something funny! Or wait no maybe something sad. Oh I dont really care as long as I get to watch it with you my SPB!" Sam looked up at Guy with one of his signature eye-binding smiles. 

Guy was quick to find something, anything, to get Sam's attention somewhere else. He found an old cheesy movie that looked like it was made around when he was a kid and decided to put it on.

"Oh I love this movie! I knew you would pick something good!" Sam said as turned his attention over to the tv, kicking his legs up and down on the bed.

They watched the movie for a while and it kept Sam preoccupied for a while, which Guy was greatly thankful for.

While they were watching the movie Guy's attention slowly drifted to his furry friend sitting next to him. 

Sam's expressions changed at the drop of a hat. Whenever they was a joke he would gain a huge smile and laugh or even giggle, even if the joke wasn't even funny. At the emotional parts he would start sobbing and quickly grab the tissues to dry his tears. It was honestly very entertaining to watch how his mood changed so quickly, a stark contrast to guys ever present frown.

Guy had started to realize that ever since he met his little travel partner he has begun to feel happiness again, even if it was short lived for the most part. He would never admit it, but he simply can't imagine going back to a life without Sam in it. 

Before he knew it the credits started rolling and he was snapped back into reality.

"Wow, such a heartwarming story, thanks for picking it, my buddy o mine." 

"Well it was either that or have you talk my ear off for two hours."

"Whatever you say, travel buddy."

\----

"I know something fun we can play!" Sam excitedly said, now dressed in his night time hat. 

"And what could that possibly be?"

"We can play truth or dare!"

Of course he should have seen this coming. Honestly, what age were they? But he knew for certain Sam wouldn't stop pestering him until they played. 

Fine fine we can play you silly child's game, only if afterwards we can finally get some sleep. 

"Really? You wanna play? Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Sam was practically bouncing off the bed in excitement. 

"Ok. Truth or Dare my compadré?"

Guy did one of his signature grumfs, this is going to be a long night

"Truth"

"Okay, how do you feel about Michellee," Sam asked with another eyebrow wiggle.

The truth is even though Michellee was an amazing person and he would definitely like to get to know her more, she was not the one that has made their way into guy's heart.

"I see her more as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Aw come on I saw the way you were making goo goo eyes at her, you totally like her man!"

Why was Sam always so poignant on wanting him and Michelle to end up together? It didn't make any sense.

"Fine. Believe what you want to then, but it is the truth."

"Whatever you say lover boy. Now ask me a question!"

"Ok fine. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm such a hard decision really. In the truth option you can find out so many untapped secrets of your buddy, but on the dare side you make to do whatever your buddy may tell you, making for a potentially hilarious situation-"

"Just pick one already!" Guy shouted. Even though he felt affection for the little furball, he still could very easily get on his nerves.

"Ok truth!"

Guy was hoping he would say that one, mainly since he wouldn't know what to say for a dare. But now comes the question…

What to ask him?

There is still a lot he doesn't know about his newly acquired friend, and to be honest he was very interested in learning more about him and his past. It seems there is a lot of mystery to Sam and he sometimes felt like he was hiding the whole truth from him. 

Finally he decided on a question to ask.

"What was your family like?"

The question, you thought, would have not made Sam's happy smile quickly shift into a solemn and quiet look. But before he could say anything Sam quickly jumped back into his happy-go-lucky persona. 

"Well I'm so glad you asked! I know I've already said a lot about my mom, which as you know is the best mom ever. But I also lived with my two younger sisters! We would always do super fun stuff together like go exploring or drawing or just.. whatever! I also had a huuuge family and we would all get together for the holidays and have a bunch of fun!"

Something about his story seemed not quite right. Especially because of how sad he looked before he told it. But Guy decided it was for the best he didn't pressure him any more about it.

The game went on for a couple more turns before the two decided it was time to hit the hay. After all Guy knew that they were almost to Meepville and they needed all the energy they could get.

Right before they went under the cover they heard the air go off.

Uh oh.

It only took a few minutes for the toasty room to become as cold as ice. 

Oh great. Just what he needed

"W..wow it sure is c..c..cold in here." Sam said while shivering. "Good thing I got my travel buddy here to keep me warm!"

Before he could try to escape Sam had latched himself onto him. He was automatically full of the scent of green eggs and ham, which, of course, is what Sam always smelt like. He could feel his face heating up from the sudden contact from his friend.

But for once, he didn't push him away.

He actually brought him closer.

Sam's eyes widened when he felt Guy's hands on his back, bringing him in closer. He felt like he was dreaming, and he never wanted to wake up. 

When Guy looked down at his friend he was met with adoring eyes looking back up at him, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered.The butterflies in his stomach started flying out of control and he was feeling dizzy, though that could have been from the tight hold Sam had on him. 

"Hey Guy?" He heard a quiet voice say, he almost didn't recognize it was Sam's. 

"Y..yes Sam?" 

Sam moved out of their embrace, making a small space between them,"I.. I have a confession to make."

Oh god. Here comes the rejection. Guy knew it all too well. Just when he thought he would have a chance it always came back to bite him.

Well he might as well get it over with now. 

"I also have a confession to make.. though I hope you don't want to leave me after I say it.."

They were now seated on the bed together, near inches apart as Sam brought their hands together. 

"Nothing you say would ever make me want to leave you Guy… after all, you are the most important person to me."

And if he thought his face couldn't possibly become more red, that certainly did the trick. Guy thanked every single deity for the darkness of the room so his obvious flustered state wouldn't be shown. 

Okay. Here goes nothing

3...2...1…

"I think I'm in love with you."

The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Guy was enveloped by the silence as he nervously waited for Sam's reaction. 

Guy finally got the courage to open his eyes and was greatly surprised by what he saw.

Was Sam… Crying?? O god that is not the reaction you want from a love confession. Though from more further focus on his face he could see he was.. smiling? That couldn't be it.

"S..sam?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.. this has to be a dream." Sam said while drying his tears.

After a minute of Sam looking at Guy for any semblance in insincerity he knew

This was real.

Guy had just confessed to Sam.

As Guy was about ready to pick up his things and leave, thinking Sam would still reject him, he was met again with the same furry arms wrapping around him. 

"Wait.. so you don't hate me?"

Sam let out a breathy laugh,"Guy, of course I don't hate you. Besides, it would be pretty silly to hate you after you saying what I've been wanting to for what feels like forever now."

Guy's brain took a couple seconds to truly process what he had just heard. Is he saying what he thinks he's saying? 

"So you mean..?"

"I love you too, you idiot."

Finally the truth is revealed, there is no going back now.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now? because I have been waiting to kiss ur grumpy mug for what feels like centuries no-"

Guy decided to take it upon himself to shut him by finally sealing their lips together.

Their first kiss was a lot like their relationship: messy and unpredictable. Their lips only locked for a short while before they both pulled back.

Sam's eyes were practically in the shape of hearts when Guy looked at him. He couldn't help but go back to kiss him again as Sam nuzzled into his fur. 

"You know, we should really thank that guy for giving us this room."

They both laughed as they tangled up into each other's arms. Even though the room was cold and frigid they kept each other warm throughout the night. Knowing that whatever may come their way they'll face it.

Together.


End file.
